brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:BrickfilmNut/Talk Page Archive 1
Hi! Thanks for signing up and happy editing! 00:59, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Brain Attack I would recommend adding sections like this: * Gameplay * Storyline * Characters included (using a MinifigureGallery template) That's really about it... There's not much of a set style for these kinds of articles. :P Thanks, Poll: Favourite thing to do with LEGO I chose "other", because my favourite is a mix of several of the options: I like creating my own models, playing with them, photographing them and making legomation vids with them, in that order. :P 02:57, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Customs Here's the picture... Goo.jpg Red squares around models I built, a blue square around one I built with a friend. --ErkelonJay (talk) 00:59, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Haven't given one of these in a while... Re: Making them more like Julius Nex, but they do have more information than that article and can keep it. 20:16, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Mostly, except for the quote. That isn't needed. 20:26, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat FYI, I can't get onto chat right now, I'll try to fix this soon. --ErkelonJay (talk) 00:23, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Patroller I've given you patroller rights. It means you can mark new pages as patrolled (no one does so don't worry about it) and your pages will be marked as patrolled automatically and..I think that is it. ~ CJC 21:39, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Gold Brick chatmod Hi, you're now a chat moderator. Ajraddatz (Talk) 00:02, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Caption Contest 2 Congratulations! --Omega X.23 (talk) 10:21, January 14, 2013 (UTC) YT Link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ab1oCPru664 ~ CJC 17:27, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Editing mishaps Yeah, I only have edited Elrond and a few others. Not many. Unfortuetley I am not sure. :/ I do notice that I have 18 badges. :/ Not sure how I got those. Huh :/ I am not sure how this happened. This is now making me look like a bad user for something I didn't do. :/ I hope this can be stopped as I am affraid it will continue. ~Cap.America HELP!!! It happened again! I don't know how to stop this. Cap.America (talk) 18:58, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Gold Brick Thanks so much for the gold brick! I agree with you, those userboxes were missing, that's why I uploaded them! In return, a give you... By the way, have a complimentary e-figure! RE: Gold Brick :D Thanks! 02:37, January 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks Would you like to request another "e-figure"? They're not awards, but rather online collectables! E-Figure Sorry, no batman "e-figures" are available yet, as series one is the ninjago series. You can see a list of the current "e-figures" here. RE:E-Figure I think that a batman series would be good. I'll do that next, and when I do, I'll make sure you get yours first. Meanwhile, tell your friends about "e-figures"! Oh shoot, thanks. :) 04:34, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I was looking through my talkpage archive... ...and saw this. Was that you, by any chance? :P 08:15, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help I suggest don't have as much polls on your page01:24, January 28, 2013 (UTC)Mr.Brix Category:LEGO Shop Yup, sure. I don't have time right now though, I will do tommorrow though. (If I forget, please spam my talkpage to make me remember!) Cheers, Re: to my post Actually It stands as if you were in that year. so "It will" is just saying if you were in 2012, changing it makes kind-of no sense Re: It's the only date I really check (Cause it's my B-day) But other than that I still believe it is unneeded.... But feel free to change it. Batman E-Figure I thought because you were so enthusiastic about Batman e-figures, not only could you have the first one, you could have your very own LIMITED EDITION E-FIGURE!!!! BOTM * Congratulations, you're February's Brickipedian of the Month! Feel free to add to your userpage. 01:30, February 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: The Joker!:D Your welcome. I thought you might want to know I use an online dice to select what e-figure you receive. If you really liked the joker, have some battles! PS: Congrats on BOTM! AWM Basically my hope for this is to make sure the recent wiki activity doesn't stop for more than (at most) 10 minutes. If you join, I'd like you to edit any article you read, even if it's just changing something to past-tense. I know that you are a very active editor, so if you join I think you'd be a big help to my program. Hey, Brickfilm. Just wanted to say congrats on the award :). Kingpinn2 (talk) 16:39, February 1, 2013 (UTC) AWM Now that you have joined, I'd like you to edit any article you read, even if it's just changing something to past-tense. I know that you are a very active editor, so I think you'd be a big help to my program. Thanks for joining! I've put the userbox on your page Yep my bad but I'm sick of these people on here who don't know what they are doing. I'm trying to fill in empty stuff others and not and people keep removing it. Code you may find useful Saw you trying to get the time to show up in your sig ~~~~~ ^ should do it. I haven't tested it, but I can't see any reason why it wouldn't 04:56, February 9, 2013 (UTC) * Weird, I was sure it would work :S Sorry it didn't help after all :) 23:16, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey S'up bro? Takua (talk) 19:17, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey can wou unblock me please? Takua (talk) 19:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Block I know you didn't block me but that power trip brick bobby did. Chat Hey, I got a chat on my wiki! http://mctoranmaniacs.wikia.com/wiki/Mctoran_Maniacs_Wiki Takua (talk) 20:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat 2 I wasn't asking youu to chat, just telling you that I have one. Takua (talk) 20:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Wiki You should Join. http://mctoranmaniacs.wikia.com/wiki/Mctoran_Maniacs_Wiki Feel Free when ever you would like! Takua (talk) 23:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) My Wiki Why did you leave my chat? Takua (talk) 00:16, February 10, 2013 (UTC)